<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is on the air by forsekais</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964042">love is on the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsekais/pseuds/forsekais'>forsekais</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - News Anchor, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, News Anchor Sehun, Weatherman Jongin, i'm back with a bunch of lame pick-up lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsekais/pseuds/forsekais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>News anchor Sehun and weatherman Jongin keep teasing each other during broadcasts. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1025</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love is on the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/gifts">185cmbaekhyun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Grace, because it started with <a href="https://twitter.com/_sehuning_/status/1276162517379801089">this</a>. This is less Sekai and more EXO shenanigans than I'd actually planned, but I hope it's not too bad ♡ </p><p>For the one who requested Kyungsoo and his cooking show, I tried /weeps/ </p><p>To be honest, Jongin wrote this himself. I just combine his Bubble messages together and throw in an excessive amount of pick-up lines and my never-ending thirst for that beautiful ship we will always be sailing.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/forsekais"> Twitter </a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sehun likes his job at Channel 84.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sure, it was not exactly what he got in mind when he walked into the building with a resume template he downloaded from LinkedIn a few hours before his scheduled interview. He had come for the sound technician position, and somehow had signed a contract for the news anchor position after a thirty-minute interview with Junmyeon, the station manager, who seemed more interested in Sehun's ulzzang experience than in his audio engineering experience. Sehun had chosen to stay quiet about how he actually wanted to pursue a career behind the camera, not in front of the camera, because in accordance with his cold, detached look, he absolutely hated people.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the pay was great, way better than any entry level job a fresh graduate could ever dream of, so Sehun straightened his shoulder, put on his lookbook model smile, shook Junmyeon's hand, and officially joined the team.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Channel 84's viewership had skyrocketed after Sehun went live, his incredibly asymmetrical face and flawless skin combined with a straight, well made right triangle nose you could do sohcahtoa off of were more than enough for the audience to overlook minor details, such as the few times Sehun forgot he was still on air and started playing Mobile League quite aggressively during commercials and accidentally cursed, but no one cared as long as he kept wearing tight shirts that enhanced his broad shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun gets along well with his co-workers. Junmyeon often takes him out for lunch and never asks for money back. Minseok is extremely knowledgeable about animal care and gives Sehun amazing tips on how to get his neighbor's dog's attention, although Sehun isn't sure what Minseok's role at Channel 84 is because he appears everywhere. Sometimes he sits behind the control panel, sometimes he helps with hair styling and make-up, and sometimes he answers Junmyeon's call from the Bahamas. Chanyeol, the sports anchor, is friendly and smart. He can do almost everything, from changing the light bulb to editing scripts and being a substitute make-up artist. The only thing he's bad at is sports, which, coincidentally, is his job.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you know that you have the same name with our national team's attackman?" Chanyeol walks into the newsroom with his usual triple, venti, half sweet, nonfat Starbucks caramel macchiato. "That's so cool, man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It takes Sehun a long moment to process. "Do you mean the Oh Sehun who scored at the World Cup preliminary match last month? Chanyeol, he's in the soccer team. Soccer, not lacrosse. He's a forward, not an attackman."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aren't lacrosse and soccer the same," Chanyeol says. "It's just semantics."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They aren't," Sehun says. Then he remembers the story Chanyeol told him on the first day they met about a young, passionate man who'd always dreamt of being a variety show producer, spent four agonizing years in college for a Theater Production degree, ran the school's drama club with tears and sweat. There were lots of hardships, but he'd never once given up on his dream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So why are you here?" Sehun'd asked, gesturing at the list of basketball players' names Chanyeol was trying to pronounce correctly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Rather than going to a good place," Chanyeol'd answered, brows furrowed in deep thoughts. "I believe it is more meaningful to turn what I choose into a better place with hard work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun stared. Chanyeol sighed. "I applied for the assistant producer position, but Taemin, my predecessor, got a scholarship to study journalism in France for two years so Junmyeon wanted to prioritize filling his position first."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"At least the pay is good, isn't it?" Sehun concluded, and Chanyeol nodded, very sadly, as he rolled his tongue around in his mouth and began to pronounce <em>Antetokounmpo</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Google is free, hyung," Sehun suggests. "Do some research. I know you hate sports because your long-time girlfriend dumped you for a jock, but this is your job after all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sehun is right, puppy," Minseok chimes in from behind camera four. Next to him, Yixing blinks, a confused look plastered over his face. Sehun doesn't know why Junmyeon hires a Chinese cameraman who can't understand a single Korean word to work at a Korean-speaking news channel, but considering how the whole team got the jobs they didn't apply for, he's not surprised. "Spend some time to research and please do not make any comment about the lack of safety equipments because they don't wear helmets in soccer, alright? Also, a hand ball is a foul, so don't cheer for that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fucking complicated shit," Chanyeol mutters under his breath. Minseok frowns. Chanyeol clears his throat. "I got it, hyung. Thanks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," Minseok says. He turns around to look at Jongdae, Yixing's assistant, who gives him a thumbs up. "Well then, we're back. Start in one, two, three. Go!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good morning Seoul and welcome to Channel 84's <em>60 Seconds</em>." Sehun smiles directly at camera two. "This is Oh Sehun, serving you the latest and the most leading news of the hour. Today's top story is a shocking drug bust at a night club in Gangnam last night. But before we dive into that, let's take a look at today's weather!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The camera zooms in, and Sehun tilts his head to the side, batting his eyelashes at the familiar figure standing in front of the green screen on his right. "Over to Kim Jongin, our favorite meteorologist. Tell me, Jongin-ssi, is that the sun coming up, or is that just you lighting up my world?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The screen behind Jongin transitions to a sunny sky with several red dots, and Jongin smiles, cheeks glowing and looking unbelievably adorable in a pastel pink shirt. "Thank you, Sehun-ssi, it's indeed hot today." He emphasizes on the word <em>hot</em> and winks at Sehun's unbuttoned collar. "The weather will be dry and sunny, becoming warm in the afternoon with temperatures expected to reach 30 degrees." He points at the red dots. "In some parts of the city, it could go up to between 33 and 35 degrees. There is little to no wind inland," he gives another sly smile, "so make sure to bring your hat and umbrella when you go out, and don't forget to drink water!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin pauses, waiting for the camera to zoom out, and does his signature closing  — his hyperbole grin. "That's it for weather today. One great thing about sunny weather is that you can get a very nice <em>view</em>," he says professionally, "Sehun-ssi. Please continue with the newscast."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, sunshine," Sehun says back without missing a beat. He can hear Junmyeon gritting his teeth from the manager's office, but that's the least of his concern. The surveillance logs are up on the screen. "Seoul Metropolitan Police confirmed that at 11 PM yesterday, the Drug Unit investigators and the Tactical Support Unit executed a high-risk search warrant in a club in Gangnam and arrested twenty people—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>From the corner of his eye, Sehun catches Jongin's brown orbs staring at him. His mouth twitches, a little bit cockily, giving him that additional touch of a bad boy vibe, which certainly will make viewers swoon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin ducks his head, somewhat abashed, and Sehun's grin widens. He <em>really</em> likes his job, especially the part where he can interact with the cute weatherman, Kim Jongin.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> 🌧</p>
  <p>Jongin knew about Channel 84 through Wonshik, his childhood friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At that time, he was desperate. The agency he worked at was a hellhole, and while Jongin didn't regret majoring in Graphic Design, he knew that if he continued, he'd die before his thirties. The long hours and tight deadlines had completely overwhelmed the fun, sleep deprivation and stress had turned him into a different person. When he had to miss his nephew's birthday because a client demanded to change their brief the last minute, it was his tipping point. He sent the client a Paint image with a big, bold <em>Fuck you</em> text in the center, blocked his boss's number, and slept for two days until Wonshik came over and woke him up with a team of medics because somehow Wonshik thought he'd died.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I could recommend you to this local news channel," Wonshik said. "I worked with them a few times before. The people there are very nice and chill. It's just that someone will go missing once in a while. Never found. That's why they're always hiring."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It sounded dangerous, but Jongin had nothing to lose. So he handed Wonshik a copy of his resume, and totally forgot about it until he received a call from Minseok three days later, asking him to come in for an interview and dress in <em>"the tightest pants in your wardrobe"</em>. Jongin hesitated, but once Minseok swore on his Golden Retriever that Channel 84 was not, and never would be, a porn company, Jongin agreed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that's how he met Oh Sehun, news anchor of <em>60 Seconds</em>, the hottest man alive, the bane of his sexual frustration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It started like this:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin, being the organized person that he wasn't, slept through his eleven alarms. When he rushed to the address Minseok'd sent him, he was already half an hour late. Patience was a luxury he couldn't afford, so he tried to squeeze into a crowded elevator, ignoring the others' annoyed looks, and gracefully crashed into someone in an expensive looking suit, who was also holding a cup of coffee. The collision resulted in the hot liquid spilling all over the suit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so sorry!" Jongin breathed out frantically. He could see the coffee start to form ugly brown patches on the pristine white suit, and god, his account balance didn't deserve this. In a moment of panic, Jongin let his inner dancer take control and shimmied out of his shirt, then proceeded to wipe the stain off the suit with his shirt while muttering apologies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The elevator went quiet, until Jongin's <em>"I'm sorry please don't be mad at me"</em> was the only sound reverberated off the metal walls. A minute passed, then Jongin whipped his head around, and realized he had audience.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In another moment of panic, he tripped over a puddle of coffee on the floor and fell onto the stranger in suit, who was later revealed to be Sehun. Sehun caught him in his arms, and then Jongin looked up, at the same time Sehun looked down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uhm. Hi." Jongin blurted out the first thing popped up in his mind. "You're so hot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow, that's smooth for a half-naked dude," Minseok took a sip of his tea. "Hey, you look familiar. Are you Kim Jongin? The emo graphic designer friend of Wonshikie?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin swore. "Fuck." He wanted to bang his head against the wall. Talk about luck. Except that he was still held by the stranger, who did not only look ridiculously handsome but also smelled really good. Yeah, talk about luck. "I'm going to be fired before I'm even hired."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nah," Minseok responded. "What do you think, Sehun?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uhm. I. Yeah. Err." Sehun replied intelligently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cool," Minseok said. "As per our news anchor's recommendation, you're hired. We're looking for a weatherman, and I think you're a good fit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He clicks his tongue at the word <em>fit</em>, intentionally.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erm," Sehun said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Urghh?" Jongin said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm deeply touched by this intellectual exchange," Minseok said. "You two would work so well together. With Chanyeol too, I guess."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>🌧</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Junmyeon was skeptical at first.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In retrospect, it was a natural reaction. What else was he supposed to do when Minseok stopped by his office ten minutes before an important broadcast to announce that he'd found a new weatherman <em>and</em> that he'd be going on a month-long vacation in Europe?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your contract said you needed to give a two-week notice to take leave!" Junmyeon screeched. "And where did you find this new weatherman? I didn't see any job posting!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I never said I'd use my leave days. Fuck the system." Minseok shrugged. "Job posting is for the weak. I have my connection. Chill. He's a great addition to our team. You'll love him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Junmyeon does. Once he got over the initial shock from seeing Jongin in a yellow slicker and a pair of shiny yellow rubber boots in the newsroom, he had to admit that Jongin, despite his lack of experience, did a pretty good job on air. He could point at clouds and sun with accuracy, his voice is smooth, and more importantly, he could switch gears from being a cute, sleepy teddy bear enthusiast to a sharp, sexy professional within a split second. Jongin has an impressive stage presence, probably from years of practicing dance, and those firm legs that go on for days. Junmyeon'd caught Yixing drooling on more than one occasion, and did nothing about it, because Yixing doesn't understand any Korean.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello everyone, it's Oh Sehun from <em>60 Seconds</em>. Looks like it's shaping up to be a sunny week!" Sehun looks into camera four. He sticks out his tongue, and gives his upper lip a slow, suggestive lick. For what, Junmyeon doesn't know. "It didn't rain like yesterday like you said it would, Jongin-ssi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The camera then swings back, approaching the green screen. Jongin strikes a rather powerful pose, standing firmly with his shoulders to the back. "It might not be raining, but you're still giving me chills."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Guys!" Jongdae calls from off-camera and Junmyeon sighs in relief. At least there's a voice of reason. Jongdae is going to tell them their mics are still on so Jongin better goes back to report the weather and Sehun should focus on that piece of information about a drastic drop in oil prices. "Can you wink at each other? I need more physical reaction. Flutter your eyelashes. Give me your best flirtatious wink, like you reallyyyy want to get into each other's pants."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junmyeon's jaw drops. "What the heck—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun stutters. "W-what. No. I don't — No pants sounds great. Wait. No."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Guys!" Junmyeon screams. "THE MICS! You're <em>on air</em>! Dirty talk is not allowed—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Today is set to be a real scorcher with highs of 35 degrees expected. However, tonight can be humid and cloudy with a 40% risk of heavy, thundery downpours." Jongin cuts in, the blush on his face getting darker and darker. "Please stay dry, and drive carefully. This is Kim Jongin from weather forecast. Next, we will be moving to the latest update from international oil market."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongdae sends Junmyeon an extremely disappointed look. Junmyeon blinks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We gotta encourage their subtle flirting," Jongdae hisses when commercials start airing and everyone leaves their seat to take a break. "Fangirls love that. Their adorable PDA is the reason why we surpass that fucker SM and become the highest rated news broadcast in the country."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junmyeon looks over Jongdae's shoulder to see Sehun fully invade Jongin's personal space, who doesn't seem bothered at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can you hold my gloves for a second?" Sehun holds out his palms. "I usually warm them by the fireplace, but you are way hotter."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin's gaze moves from Sehun's smug grin to his ass. Sehun is wearing leather pants today, and holy fuck, they <em>cling</em>. "Rain might be cancelled," he mumbles, "but that ass of yours don't quit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's nothing subtle about that conversation, Junmyeon thinks grimly. He darts his eyes around the room, hoping to find someone who is actually serious about their job. He pauses at the sports news desk, where Chanyeol is staring intently at his phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why is it called a <em>foot fault</em> in tennis, but a <em>foul </em>in soccer?" He yanks at his own hair. "They're basically the same."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bro, they really are not," Sehun says. "You didn't know shit about sports. How did you became captain of your college baseball team? Did you fuck your coach's daughter?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's his son," Chanyeol says. "I'm bisexual, and I love a good booty."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"GUYS!" Junmyeon yells. "YOUR MICS ARE STILL ON!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Turn up the volume," Jongdae tells the sound technician. He pushes a button on the camera. "I'm going to zoom in Sehun's butt."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>🌧</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol doesn't know a thing about sports and has to Google everything before (and sometimes during) his broadcast, but it doesn't mean he loves his job any less.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The work environment is great. It's less rigid than other stations, there's no dress code and the break room's fridge is stocked with premium ice cream. There are endless opportunities for personal development, and although it's due to the fact that Minseok often goes on vacation unannounced, leaving the station understaffed, Chanyeol is thankful. In his one year at Channel 84, he has worked and learned as a cameraman, creative director, editor, stylist, sound tech, accountant, script writer, reporter, photographer, fundraising officer, partnership manager, and in-house maintenance guy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junmyeon tells him he'd be an all-kill employee if he agrees to learn about sports, but Chanyeol refuses to budge from his anti-sports policy. The pain he felt when his ex left is still raw; Chanyeol'd die before he gets on the same boat with his <em>enemy</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His co-anchor, Sehun, is cool. He emanates the insouciance of someone who doesn't give a singular fuck in the world, but under his cold exterior lays a kind and caring heart. He gets shy quite easily, especially when he's around Jongin, the weatherman who has a tendency to break microphones. They've been dancing around each other on their daily news broadcast, something that Junmyeon is really concerned about but Chanyeol has no recollection of since he's busy looking up players' names and match live stats on Livescore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun might be a sex symbol that god sent down to bless the mere peasants with, according to several fan letters sent to the station, but he's an awkward mess of long limbs off camera. Chanyeol is walking by the break room one day when he overhears his casual conversation with Jongin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's going to rain," Sehun says as a bolt of lightning streaks across the sky. There's an awkward silence while he and Jongin listen to the rumbling thunder that follows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is," Jongin hums. "If you want, I can be your umbrella."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The words stumble out of Sehun's mouth before he can <em>think</em>. "Thanks, but I have a car."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin shuffles his feet and looks as if he'd like to vanish up the building chimney. "Okay?" He says. "Uhm. Well. I'm going to grab some coffee before it rains. I can get you one. How do you like your coffee?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>On-camera Sehun would say, "Hot", then a salacious wink, "just like <em>you</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Off-camera Sehun actually says, "Iced, half vaff, ristretto, venti, four expresso shots, sugar free, mocha powder, dolce soy skinny latte at 100 degrees."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin takes his leave soon after that, offering Chanyeol a sheepish smile as he passes. Chanyeol sticks his head into the room to find Sehun leaning against the fridge, a scowl etched into his sharp eyebrows and his lips press into a thin, confused line.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think he doesn't like talking to me," Sehun mutters, and Chanyeol tries his best to look as sympathetic as possible. He just hopes that one day Sehun will have better game than this.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>🌧</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo is a famous actor and a friend of Junmyeon. He runs a cooking show, <em>Can You D.O It?</em>, at 6 PM every Thursday on Channel 84.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd always wanted to go to culinary school," Kyungsoo says, very seriously, as he sharpens a knife. Intense suspenseful background music starts playing while Yixing films a close-up of Kyungsoo's eyes, his red contact lenses noticeable against the monochromatic white walls. "But in life we can't always get what we want. C'est la vie." He sighs. "Hello, this is <em>Can You D.O It?</em> and I'm your host, Do Kyungsoo. Today, I'm going to show you how to prepare the saddest meal by yourself. Time is scarce, and you may want to have different options than emptying a jar of peanut butter."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He takes out a pack of noodles and an empty can of pasta sauce. "Imagine that you crave spaghetti for dinner but you're out of sauce and ground beef," he begins to boil the water. "Your friends are not answering your calls, because it's Friday night and they're not single like you. This was how I invented this dish in high school." He turns to the camera. "Now if you're ready, let's make the <em>Pasta of Sorrow</em> together."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is so sad," Jongin whimpers from across the room. "Kyungsoo looks so sad." He turns to Sehun with big, worried eyes. "Are you sure he's okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Darkness is his friend," Sehun says. "He has to channel that dark energy into something, thus the show. Don't worry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol squints at the glass table. "Why is there so much ketchup?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To replace the pasta sauce," Kyungsoo answers. He squeezes a very generous amount of ketchup into a bowl. "You will also need dinosaur chicken nuggets, and string cheese. Lots of string cheese."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin's eyes light up like a cat's in a room full of yarn. "Dinosaur chicken nuggets!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun perks up at that. "You like dinosaur chicken nuggets?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, they're the greatest thing ever happened to mankind," Jongin says. "They're humanity's culinary magnum opus."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In Sehun's opinion, dinosaur chicken nuggets are a marketing strategy of manufacturers so they can sell products that can barely be legally called meat and make a massive profit off of unsuspecting, curious three year olds. But Jongin is looking at him with hope glistening in his beautiful eyes, and he has beautiful glowy sun-kissed skin and beautiful succulent lips, and when he starts to bend forward to get a closer look at camera two, Sehun is left in awe thinking about how fluid and flexible Jongin's body is and how this newly discovered fact means they can have fun almost everywhere because. Flexibility. If they can ever have fun. Sehun should really stop going off topic, though it seems like that's all he's been doing recently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We can get dinosaur nuggets for lunch next time," Sehun offers lamely. "I mean. If you're cool with that? Have lunch? I mean with me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin's cheeks become red, so red that Chanyeol thinks his blood vessels are about to break, but after a few seconds, he inches closer to Sehun. "I'd love that," he chuckles. "You can give me that piece of hot news before your official broadcast."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What kind of news?" Sehun asks. "The 7 PM news mostly covers crimes and traffic accidents. Nothing interesting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol buries his head into his folded arms. At the table, Kyungsoo dumps a pound of string cheese into the pan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For fuck's sake," Kyungsoo fixes camera four with a dead look, "this is much more pain than I've ever expected."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yixing nods.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>🌧</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"And now we will be going live to our reporter in Daejeon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Breaking News stinger begins then Baekhyun appears on the main screen, dressed in a white hoodie and an oversized denim zebra print jacket. Behind him is a long queue outside a modest house in a residential neighborhood.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good morning, sweethearts!" Baekhyun shouts cheerfully into his mic. "A long queue outside a star bakery is not an uncommon sight. But this," he prolongs the syllable <em>s</em>, "is special. What you're seeing is a cake sale organized by Choi Jangmi and her friends to give back to the Little Hearts Foundation that supported her with her open heart surgery in March. The eight-year-old little girl was out of hospital last week and already planning ways to give back to the charity!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He then goes to interview Jangmi, who has been excitedly thanking everyone for buying her baked goods, and a few family friends who express their support for the meaningful fundraiser. Finally, Baekhyun steps away from the crowd, holding up a heart-shaped cookie with pink sugar frosting, and winks at the camera. "Look at this masterpiece," he coos. "Jangmi and her friends will be back on 54th Street from 3 PM to 5 PM next Sunday. Remember that supplies are super limited, so come early for a good spot and grab the perfect gift for your other half, or your <em>crush</em>. Am I right, Sehun-ssi?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the newsroom, Sehun chokes on his latte. Jongin looks up from where he's checking the wind speed. "What?" He mouthes silently to Sehun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The worst thing about Baekhyun is that he likes to feed on people's misery. People, as in Sehun. "I wish I could send you some loving from here," he sniffs the air dramatically, "so you can finally man up and bang him like a screen door during a tsunami."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin puts a hand over his mouth, terrified. "A tsunami is coming?" He frantically searches through his weather stats printouts. "No? The cold front is not going to move in until the weekend."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun isn't sure what he should do. He wants to teleport to Daejeon and strangle Baekhyun right on the spot. Simultaneously, he wants to explode into rainbow glitters because Jongin is so, so cute. And hardworking. Their audience probably watches the weather forecast just for Jongin's dimple smile and his juicy thighs. Or both. They don't give a shit about precipitation or the barometer. But Jongin puts his heart into pointing clouds and reading temperature highs and lows, and if it's not the sexiest thing in the world, Sehun doesn't know what is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun flips his hair. "Sehun, I heard kissing in the rain makes you twice as wet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The camera captures a woman and her child walking by. The woman sends Baekhyun a very displeased look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Outcue," Sehun glares at Jongdae, who looks sad that he has to punch in Baekhyun. "Outcue."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun just smirks. "This is Byun Baekhyun reporting. Don't change your dial. Over to Oh "Fine Ass" Sehun with more update news!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I swear I'll chop your balls off and feed them to my neighbor's dog next time I see your stupid face, Baek—" Sehun mutters angrily, knowing Baekhyun'd hear it loud and clear through his earpiece. Then, he shows his million-watt smile to camera four. "You're watching Channel 84's <em>60 Seconds</em>. I'm Oh Sehun. Stay tuned Seoul, we'll be right back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commercial!" Jongdae yells. They cut to a video and Sehun slumps into his chair, exhausted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was a close call," Chanyeol emerges in a basketball jersey. "Does everyone in this station know about your crush? Everyone but Jongin? Baekhyun isn't here half the time and he knows."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up and go away, your piece of victorian approriating eternal dumbass—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"GUYS!" Junmyeon jogs up to the main news desk. "Pay attention to your fucking mics! What did I tell you about use of approriate language on air, dickheads?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Actually," Chanyeol says after what seems like an eternity, "I have my mic turn off. You," he points at the mega microphone behind the curtain where Junmyeon'd just yelled at, "on the other hand."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The manager of the most watched news channel has just cursed on a live broadcast," Sehun says in his news anchor tone, looking as put together as usual. "You all should go claim your paid leave, as this station may be closed by this time tomorrow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hate all of you," Junmyeon cries.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>🌧</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun prides himself in being smooth. He has smooth skin, smooth legs (especially after shaving), smooth hair. He's also selectively smooth at flirting. Flirting means he can talk someone into taking their pants off for him. Selectively means it only works if the person isn't Jongin, who makes Sehun stutter until he becomes an incoherent mess and just spits out lame excuses that sound like he's indirectly telling Jongin to stop talking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Things are easier on camera. He has no problem saying lines like this:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Welcome to Channel 84's <em>60 Seconds</em>, I'm Oh Sehun and I'm blessed with the best view today even it's cloudy outside. Jongin-ssi, you look fantastic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you Jongin for the report. But I must say, Hurricane John is a Level 4, but if it had your name it'd be a perfect 10."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Listen to Jongin-ssi, everyone, stay hydrated and enjoy the warm weather!" A pause. A <em>look</em>. "I believe the sun isn't the only thing that rises."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you mind if I deliver the latest storm report? They changed the forecast to sexy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And it should be the same when they go off camera, since Sehun is still Sehun and Jongin is still Jongin. There's no reason to panic. Besides, ain't nothing wrong with giving a honest compliment. Jongin has a nice mouth. A nice chest. And those arms???? Sehun knows the guy works out four times a week. Jongin would look ethereal with a tattoo on his muscular arm. Or a Sehun in his choke when he eats Sehun out. <em>Delicious</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please stop salivating," Kyungsoo's annoyed tone jerks Sehun out of his trance. His reaction startles Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo's hand slips, dragging a streak of black eyeliner down Sehun's cheek. "I need you to look like a classy slut, not a thirsty one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun looks down at his manicured nails that have been painted black. "Why are you dressing me up like this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo seems pleased at Sehun's outfit, a leather jacket and no shirt, revealing his toned muscles. He applies a tiny amount of red tint balm to Sehun's lower lip for a pop of color. "Because you're the model for my show tonight. I'll be teaching the audience how to make dirty named cocktails."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like Sex On The Beach?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sex On The Beach has nothing on these bad boys," Kyungsoo looks at him pitifully. "I have Red-Headed Slut, Anus Burner, Creamy Pussy, and," Kyungsoo's gaze stops when it reaches Sehun's eyes, "Cock Sucking Cowboy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To be honest, I don't know why people watch your cooking show. It's not even a cooking show. All you do is mix up some ingredients while talking about how the human race disappoints you. Or your dream of becoming a pimp. That's some deep emo, fucked up shit for a prim celebrity."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, sweetie," Kyungsoo says. "We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we truly are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you really quoting Sirius Black to me right now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It seems suitable for this situation," Kyungsoo grins. He dabs at the corner of Sehun's mouth with a sponge. "He's single, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Trust me, I know." Sehun huffs. He may or may not run a background check on Jongin's love life history. His last relationship ended nearly two years ago, right after he started working for the agency. Wonshik, the model, is simply a best friend. Same with Moonkyu, the artist that always appears in Jongin's Instagram posts. Well, they call each other husband and wife sometimes, but Moonkyu has a girlfriend, so that's probably just a dude bro thing. "I wouldn't have teased him if he were taken."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe you should step up your weakass game and take <em>him</em>," Kyungsoo suggests. "Stop making a fool out of yourself just because there's no electronic device aimed at your gorgeous face. It's unhealthy to depend so much on technology."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This has absolutely nothing to do with technology!" Sehun exclaims, at the same time the door to the studio opens and Jongin walks in with a stack of manila folders, mumbling to himself as he reads a text on his phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun continues to stare for a moment or two until Jongin pockets his phone and acknowledges his existence. "Oh," he beams. "Hi Sehun! Hi Kyungsoo!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo pointedly turns Sehun's chair around so Sehun is facing Jongin. The actor waits until Jongin's eyes finish trailing down Sehun's bare chest and then up Sehun's crossed legs, then shrugs, "Like what you see, Jongin?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very," Jongin says, voice suddenly slurred like he's just finished his third joint. "Yeah. Sehun, you look....clean. And stuff."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I took a shower," Sehun supplies unhelpfully. "There's a shower in Junmyeon's office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right," Jongin stares at Sehun's abs speculatively some more, then goes back to his folders. "Right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo opens a bottle of Schnapps he'll be using for Cock Sucking Cowboy and chugs from it. At this rate, the only cock either of them will get is the cock in <em>cock</em>tail. Which Kyungsoo could give them, since he has another late night schedule to attend after <em>Can You D.O It?</em> and thus cannot finish all the filthy cocktails he makes on his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't leave yet, Jongin," Kyungsoo calls as he gets into position. "Wait until the show is over. I'll give you and Sehun my Blow Job."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He means the cocktail," Sehun quickly explains.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't twist my words, Sehun," Kyungsoo says, and Sehun wonders how many beers he needs to shotgun in order to forget.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>🌧</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Team dinner is the worst, because it's that time of the month when Baekhyun comes waltzing into Junmyeon's house wearing his endless supply of hiphop clothes and having nothing nice to say in general.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, Sehunnie," Baekhyun sing-songs. Sehun, feeling self-conscious, takes a step forward and shields Jongin from Baekhyun's predatory eyes. "Shut up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun gapes in mock innocence. "I didn't say a word!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And you should keep it that way," Sehun says. He hears Yixing say something in Chinese, something about a horse? Sehun hopes it's really about the horse race in Jeju last weekend and not about the blond jockey Yixing kept zooming in, much to Chanyeol's dismay, who'd spent extra effort in dressing himself up with a plaid shirt and a stetson shipped from Texas only to be used as a voice over during the entire race. But the jockey looked amazing, so the viewership rating rocketed to 24% for the first time in decades, and Junmyeon decided to give Chanyeol a raise to compensate for his lack of screen time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yixing is giggling now, Sehun can make out the words <em>horse</em>, <em>riding</em> and...<em>naughty</em>? The conversation, whatever it is, is getting as far from a stable as it could, but then Jongin bursts into laughter, the same rich, throaty laugh that makes Sehun's insides knot up into ribbons. He presses himself against Sehun's back; they're so close Sehun can feel Jongin's body warmth through the thin fabric of their shirts and Jongin smells really nice, despite the amount of whiskey and gin he'd consumed. It's a faint lavender scent with a hint of deodorant. Sehun closes his eyes and the first thing he thinks about is, <em>home</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I see," Baekhyun waggles his eyebrows. "Today’s forecast: Mostly horny and a chance of baby makin’."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun is insufferable. "Why did Junmyeon hire you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's one of the most influential reporters in South Korea," Junmyeon walks by with a red solo cup in his hand. "Don't ever question my executive decision, brat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin turns and rests his chin on Sehun's shoulder. "You are?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, cupcake, I am," Baekhyun says. "Don't trust what Sehun tells you. He's just salty because I was the first one to dump him and not vice versa."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A grim shadow crosses Jongin's flushed face, quickly turning the grin into a soft frown. "You two used to date?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun, clearly inebriated, leans closer to Jongin. "Everyone loves me, puppy," he drawls. "Your tall dude here is no exception."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a slight edge to Jongin's voice, one that Sehun has never heard before. Sehun desperately wants to turn to his side to see Jongin's expression, but considering the almost nonexistent space between them at the moment, their mouths would be no more than a few centimeters away if Sehun turns, and since Sehun has no self-control, he'll kiss Jongin, like he's always wanted to. Nevertheless, having his first kiss with sweet, beautiful Jongin in front of the devil Baekhyun is a dealbreaker. Sehun will not succumb to his primal urge and become the new bane of Baekhyun's horrendous jokes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A while ago," Baekhyun says vaguely, failing to mention that it was a drunk one night stand that is bound to never happen again for the next ten cycles of reincarnation. "You know the difference between Sehun and a real thunderstorm? It only takes me two minutes to get his lightning rod up and running."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Across Baekhyun, Minseok snorts beer out of his nose. "You have such a dirty mouth, Baek," he coughs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's one of my charms," Baekhyun quips back, and Minseok's droopy eyes light up for reasons unknown. Another thing to add to Sehun's list of Things I Never Want To Know About My Bosses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need some fresh air," Jongin suddenly says and peels himself away from Sehun. Sehun whips his head around so fast he makes himself dizzy, but Jongin already makes a beeline to the balcony.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun is about to follow him when Junmyeon calls for him from down the hallway. "Sehun, Jongdae is throwing up on your new shoes!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ten minutes later, after dragging an unconscious Jongdae to Junmyeon's bedroom, Sehun heads to the balcony and finds Jongin leaning against the railing in a square of pale moonlight, and Sehun stops just short of it, like it's a line he couldn't cross yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How's Jongdae?" Jongin asks with his back to Sehun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Asleep," Sehun says. "He will be fine." A long sigh. "Unlike my shoes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin chuckles. "I can recommend you a shoe care place. Wonshik is a regular. He swears by their service, and the parties he goes to are way more hardcore than this so I think they can definitely fix your shoes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun steps away from the patio door and closer to the railing. A cool night breeze lifts the damp hair at Jongin's temples, and Sehun exhales. Those dirty shoes are the last thing on his mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's getting cold. You should come back inside."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin finally looks at him. His eyes are a deep, earthy brown, the color of the earth after torrential rains, of sunlight shining through fine whiskey. Sehun is mesmerized by the deep swirls of chocolate brown that color Jongin's pupils. So fast he feels himself falling into them. Then there are those flecks of gold that remind Sehun of the stars. Sehun has always been fond of shiny things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm the weather guy, Sehun," Jongin says. Sehun likes the way his name rolled off his tongue. "Temperatures are expected to stay between 23 and 27 degrees tonight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe," Sehun says, and mentally praises alcohol. Alcohol, The Solution To Everything. "I just want an excuse to get drunk with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin cocks his head to the side, and the frown is back. "Why?" He gestures toward the mess inside, where Baekhyun's horrible cackle of <em>"Yixing-ge, use me like I'm one of your good girls"</em> echoing around the living room. "What about Baekhyun?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun is so shocked he forgets to deliver the <em>"You know during a tornado warning the safest place to be is in my bed"</em>  line he'd come up with during his seventh vodka shot earlier. "Why would I want to get drunk with Baekhyun?" He asks, traumatized. "Why would I want to do <em>anything</em> with Baekhyun?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Does Jongin just respond to his question with another question? "Because," Sehun closes the distance between them and Jongin's eyes are still on him, unwavering. Sehun silently sends his prayers to the god of alcohol, hoping that he doesn't fuck up. "Because I don't like Baekhyun. He's short and he goes around spilling my secret to everyone and he snores in his sleep which is so unhygienic and he has no manner of speech—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can hear that!" Baekhyun growls, but soon his angry voice melts into a moan, which Sehun wisely ignores. "Because I like you and your cheeky laugh and your fluffy hair and your arms and if you still remember the first time we met in the elevator, you spilled my coffee all over me and you took off your shirt and damn, I told you it was a thermometer in my pocket but it was not. I was just excited to see you and—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I kiss you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun stops. "Yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now Jongin is laughing, the honest rumblings of the soul, and it's the sound Sehun'd like to hear forever. In the far distance, millions of iridescent lights strung over the dense mass of skyscrapers and storefronts glitter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me if you want me to stop," Jongin whispers, and leans forward to kiss Sehun. Jongin's lips are cold from the ice of his gin; the kiss slow and soft, full of things both of them want to say but couldn't put into words. Sehun's hands slide to Jongin's ass, holding him close as he angles his head to deepen their kiss. Jongin wraps a hand around Sehun's neck to pull him closer, their lips never part. Sehun feels the taste of alcohol seeping down his throat, a surprisingly sweet burn of vodka and gin that leaves Sehun wanting more. He dips his hands lower into Jongin's jeans experimentally, Jongin arches his body into that particular touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want to get out of here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a mischievous glint in Jongin's eyes when he says, "Depends on where you're taking me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's an interesting question. "In case you haven't noticed," Sehun plants a huge kiss on Jongin's cheeks, "my car has so much legroom to spare."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, news guy," Jongin purrs into his ear. "Show me what you got."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>🌧</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junmyeon hates his job at Channel 84.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Like Chanyeol, his dream is to become a variety show producer. He even developed a meticulous plan — educational shows filled with useful but witty stuff so people can acquire essential knowledge while enjoying a leisure time. That's why he took a big leap of faith and quit his college teaching job to accept Yunho's offer and started working as the elder's assistant. Their first Mathematics game show was a hit. They received multiple awards and had spent hours talking about how they could use the media to empower Generation Z to develop their abilities to think creatively and demonstrate competencies worthy of global change makers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somewhere along the line, their plan had gone askew. Yunho quit the industry to become a food blogger. Junmyeon stayed, and fast forward to present day, Channel 84 has become one of the most popular news network. Recently, they finish the month of June as the most-watched news network, marking six consecutive months at No.1 after they passed SM at the end of January in viewership and the key 18-30 demographic in both total day and prime time. It's a big milestone, and while Junmyeon is extremely proud, his stress level shows no sign of decreasing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's all because of his team.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The week after Sehun confessed to Jongin is terrible. On Monday, Sehun opens with a "Jongin-ssi, my inside sources mention that there's a thunderstorm warning. You’re getting eight inches tonight." and the newsroom goes completely silent for twenty seconds until the lightbulb goes off in Chanyeol's head and he dissolves into a puddle of hysterical laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Broadcasting Commission sends Junmyeon a warning notice, but the viewership steadily increases by 10%.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>On Tuesday, Jongin ends his weather report with, "The storm is going to cause serious flooding in red flagged areas, so take precautions since you don't want to spend your evening underwear  — oh my god, shit, I mean <em>underwater</em>. UNDERWATER. Because of potential flooding." He squishes his cheeks between his own hands. "Oh god, fuck you Sehun, this is all your damn fault since you kept telling me about why we shouldn't wear underwear to work—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"CUT!" Junmyeon squawks. The broadcast is cut off momentarily and Junmyeon lunges forward to grab a handful of Yixing's shirt. "How much of it already went live?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yixing begins to speak Chinese. Junmyeon bangs his head against Jongdae's shoulder and questions the necessity of continuing to exist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>On Wednesday, the AC system goes down unexpectedly. With the temperature outside reaching a new record of 32 degrees at 7 in the morning, the newsroom is turning into a literal oven. People start to take off their vests and jackets, Yixing and Jongdae, taking advantage of their early arrival, have moved all four cameras to the corner near the power outlet so they can hog the station's electric fan to themselves. By the time the broadcast starts, Sehun presses himself as close to the news desk as possible to hide the fact that he's only wearing a pair of shorts, while Chanyeol's nipples perk out of his low cut jersey every time the cameras pan his way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junmyeon relaxes in his seat. Since the heat is unbearable, Sehun is too distressed to make any inapproriate comment. He keeps his updates short and straight to the point. "Next is weather forecast," he says. Junmyeon sucks in a breath. "Over to Jongin-ssi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Sehun-ssi. Unfortunately, high temperatures will frequently reach into the mid 30s throughout this week. The heat index is expected to be hottest around noon today," Jongin responds politely. Junmyeon's shoulders sag with relief. He brings his expresso to his lips, and—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—with a swift movement, Jongin takes off his shirt while maintaining eye contact with camera three. The damp shirt falls to the floor, revealing a bronze strip of glistening abs that you could grate cheese on. A bead of sweat <em>slowly</em> makes its way down the corded line of his muscle. Junmyeon drops his expresso, not caring a bit that his white Louboutin shoes are turning brown. Yixing whimpers like a wounded kitten. The air in the room goes very still.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then there's a sound oddly similar to someone unbuckling a belt. Junmyeon's eyes widen in horror. Before he can react, Sehun sprints from the main desk to Jongin, slapping Jongin's hand, the one that is unbuttoning his pants, away. Blood drips from Sehun's nose in a steady stream down the front of his shirt, and of course Yixing's camera captures the full scene, including Sehun's Hawaiian shorts. Jongin tries to stop the bleeding, but the closer he moves to Sehun, the more blood pouring out of his nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Ministry of Information sends Junmyeon a warning letter this time. Minseok tells him to look at the bright side, which is an unprecedented increase of 20% in viewership for just <em>one</em> news broadcast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They also trend on Twitter for a week after that, and none of the tweets are related to the news content.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>On Thursday, thankfully, Kyungsoo decides to give Junmyeon a break. He changes the cooking show line up, replacing the flashy content of <em>The Culinary Art of Poisoning Your Ex </em>with a normal show about how to make kimchi spaghetti and bake Oreo cheesecake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're the best manager they could ever have," Kyungsoo says as they eat spaghetti together with soft jazz music in the background. "They love you to bits, you know that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junmyeon knows they do. Baekhyun always brings back souvenirs for him, Minseok comes in early to leave coffee and croissant on his desk, Yixing brews him herbal tea every afternoon, Jongdae purposefully stays at work late so he can offer Junmyeon a drive back home, Chanyeol never says no to any of Junmyeon's request, Sehun notices when Junmyeon's messenger bag is worn out and buys him a new one, Jongin expresses his love for Junmyeon every other day on his social media. They're a bunch of weirdos, but they're Junmyeon's precious weirdos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right," Junmyeon smiles, feeling the tension ease out of his shoulders. "I'm glad you're also here with us, Kyungsoo."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anytime," Kyungsoo says softly. "Speaking of your team," he pauses. "Do you mind if I want to collaborate with the sports guy? He has potential."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Chanyeol?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that his name?" Kyungsoo clicks his tongue. "Every time I look at him, I want to skip the hors d’oeuvres and head straight for the digestif."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junmyeon stares.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ohhh," Kyungsoo says. He glances down at his shirt collar regretfully. "I forgot to take off my mic, didn't I?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Behind camera four, Yixing gives him a thumbs up.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>🌧</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't have to pick me up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't have to," Jongin agrees. He shifts his umbrella so it shields both of them from the downpour. "But I want to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well," Sehun leans down to kiss the bridge of Jongin's nose. "Then you should have taken my car."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Didn't know it was going to rain," Jongin nuzzles Sehun's neck, soft strands of hair tickling his chin and Sehun takes a great deal of satisfaction in the way Jongin fits perfectly in his embrace. "Besides, you took so long at the supermarket. I was worried."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean hungry," Sehun corrects and Jongin pouts. "Sorry babe, I forgot the brand of the pasta sauce. Had to look it up online but my 4G wasn't working."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can always pick up some ketchup," Jongin laughs. "Remember the <em>Pasta of Sorrow</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The heavy rain washes over their skin so strongly that it feels as if they are in the flow of a river, the wet ground cold beneath their soles. Sehun slings an arm around Jongin's shoulder and breathes in the scent of Jongin's hair. They use the same shampoo, but somehow it smells better on Jongin's hair. Sehun is intrigued. "Couldn't even think about sorrow when I have you," he admits.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're so cheesy," Jongin says. "And handsome. Kind. Also owner of a phenomenal butt."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't hear a complain in there, Jongin-ssi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin looks at Sehun's wet hair, draped over the sharp structure that drives him crazy, and briefly thinks that even if the storm causes a power cut now, he wouldn't mind, because Sehun's eyes hold all the electricity Jongin needs, running through his veins and landing in his heart. He moves in front of Sehun before Sehun can press the pedestrian crossing button, and pulls him down for a kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The moment their lips lock together, the world ceases to exist. The cars rushing past them with wipers in full swing melt away, as a quick peck of soft lips becomes a fierce, hungry open-mouthed kiss. Wet, hot, and swollen, making their heads light with vertigo. Sehun's fingers travel down Jongin's spine with intent, caressing gently while searching for ways to shape themselves into each other, building up to a crescendo of passion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they part, Jongin feels Sehun's lips smile against his, stealing his breath and making his toes curl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're amazing," Jongin whispers, and Sehun grins smugly. "I definitely am."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rain is absolutely teaming down and they are soaked, but they could not feel anything besides the warmth and affection for one another.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Baekhyun is right," Jongin cards his fingertips in Sehun's hair, wiping off the cold droplets and brushing them nicely around Sehun's face. "Kissing in the rain does make me feel twice as wet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Baekhyun is never right." Sehun says. "Wait until we get back to my apartment and I'll show you <em>twice</em> is an underestimation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin doesn't waste a single second in evacuating his clothes the moment they step into Sehun's apartment, and Sehun, being a man of his words, proves to Jongin that yes, twice as wet is indeed an understatement. Jongin thinks he’s pretty happy with how everything turns out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>🌧</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's only a matter of time before someone finds out they're using the break room for a different purpose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>On a Friday morning, ten minutes before their daily broadcast, when everyone is supposed to be in the newsroom, Jongin and Sehun sneak out for a quick reunion kiss because Sehun had been away on a week-long business trip with Baekhyun and Jongin misses his boyfriend dearly. Junmyeon tries to subtly tell them to hold it in until the broadcast is over because he cannot risk receiving a third warning letter from the Ministry or any media control government agency requiring him to <em>purify</em> Channel 84, and by subtly it means there's a huge LED sign that reads "No Sex Before Broadcast Please!!!" on the wall. But Jongin is a firm believer of free will, so whatever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin has Sehun pushed against the wooden table with his mouth attached to Sehun's perfect collarbone, his legs settle comfortably around Sehun's waist when the door suddenly swings open and Yixing is there, catching them right in the act.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uhm," Jongin gasps, panic rushing over him. He jumps away from Sehun as if Sehun were on fire. Which he is, metaphorically, because he's so <em>hot</em>. "It's not what you think — I just. Damn it, Sehun, say something! This is awkward!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We. Talk. Uhm." Sehun tries to remember the Chinese words he'd learned in high school but it's so difficult when his senses are overwhelmed by Jongin's scent and Jongin's touch. "Stuff. Well. Erm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yixing frowns. "I know what you two are doing," he says, in perfect Korean. "But we just get an update on the Itaewon murder case and Baekhyun will be interviewing the Homicide Unit detective from the scene, so we start going on air five minutes early."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun feels like he's floating in another universe. "YOU KNOW HOW TO SPEAK KOREAN? WHAT?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was born in Gwangju, honey bee," Yixing frowns harder, as if he doesn't understand why Sehun seems so flabbergasted. "I've spoken the language longer than both of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You never said anything." Sehun fumes. "Two years, Yixing, and you never said <em>anything</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For starters," Yixing says. "You two are not the first ones to do this kind of thing in the break room. Secondly, do you think they will let me spread their cheeks any time I want if they know I actually speak Korean and understand what they say?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They?" Jongin asks, brows furrowed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't sweat over the petty things," Yixing smirks. "Pet the sweaty things." He waits for the words to sink in and Jongin blushes. "Anyway, fix your clothes and get back out there. Don't let Sweet Cheeks find you. He'll deduct your salary for real this time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did he just refer to Junmyeon as Sweet Cheeks?" Jongin blinks at Sehun, horrified.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just shut up and kiss me," Sehun says when Yixing is out of sight. One more thing to add to the Things I Never Want To Know About My Bosses list. Soon it will become Things I Never Want To Know About My Colleagues: A Saga.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin seems inexplicably confused, but leans in and captures Sehun's lips with his own. Their mouths fit against each other like two puzzle pieces, the kiss wet and sultry, so sweet yet so demanding that it fills Sehun with an aching sensation that reverberates through every nerve in his body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they return to the newsroom, they're back to business as usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Welcome to Channel 84's <em>60 Seconds</em>, I'm Oh Sehun. Before we check out what's happening around the world today, please join me in welcoming our favorite meteorologist." The camera swings to Jongin in front of the green screen. "Jongin-ssi, I feel like I'm in Scandinavia, because when I'm with you the sun never sets."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Morning to you too, Sehun-ssi," Jongin smiles, pure and bright and so rightfully <em>his</em>. "I regret to inform you that we hold different opinions on this matter, since I have no need to see the sun again because your eyes light up my world."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junmyeon watches as Sehun's eyes crinkle, and damn, Jongin is right because those eyes <em>glow</em> with happiness when they look at Jongin. He moves to the sports news desk, Chanyeol looks up just in time to catch Junmyeon's gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey hyung," Chanyeol wonders. "Why are there red and yellow cards but no green cards? Is this color discrimination?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junmyeon is disappointed, but not surprised. It's just another day at Channel 84.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like Chanyeol (and worse), I Googled every single thing. I knew nothing about how newscast and TV network actually work, so please excuse me for any incorrect portrayal. Thank you! </p><p>P.P.S: Unnecessary resource - <a href="https://joyenergizer.com/20-dirty-named-cocktails/">Dirty named cocktails </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>